逆転裁判5
3DS ニンテンドーeショップ ダウンロード |rating = * CERO: Ce-capcom. Retrieved on 2013-06-12. * ESRB: MRomano, Sal (2013-07-17). Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies SDCC gameplay, screenshots. Gematsu. Retrieved on 2013-07-17. * ACB: PG(2013-07-18). ACB's latest decision on the rating for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Australian Classification Board. Retrieved on 2013-07-21. * PEGI: 16 * USK: 12 }} 逆転裁判5 (ぎゃくてんさいばん5、''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies'') とは『逆転裁判』シリーズ5作目の法廷バトルゲーム。 ギャラリー 画像 Gyakuten_Saiban_5_gamebox.jpg|カバーアート Gyakuten_Saiban_5_Promo1.jpg Gyakuten_Saiban_5_Promo2.jpg Gyakuten_Saiban_5_Promo3.jpg Gyakuten_Saiban_5_Promo4.jpg Gyakuten_Saiban_5_Promo5.jpg Gyakuten Saiban 5 Promo Art.jpg postgallery.jpeg postgallery-1.jpeg postgallery-2.jpeg postgallery-3.jpeg postgallery-4.jpeg postgallery-5.jpeg postgallery-6.jpeg postgallery-7.jpeg postgallery-8.jpeg postgallery-9.jpeg postgallery-10.jpeg postgallery-11.jpeg postgallery-13.jpeg bg_topvisual.jpg original.jpg original2.jpg Screen shot 2012-09-20 at 3.01.33 PM.png Ace Attorney 5 - Phoenix Anime.jpg Ace Attorney 5 - Kokone anime.jpg GS5_pic_18.jpg‎ GS5_pic_19.jpg‎ Kokone profile.png Shinobu Morizumi.jpg 022ak.jpg|ジャンプフェスタ2012の画像。成歩堂龍一のロケットから成歩堂みぬきの写真が明らかになる。 Here_comes_Justice.jpg|『ファミ通』でデザインされた負傷したキャラクター王泥喜法介の初期の外見。 Jin Yuugami.jpg|『ファミ通』で始めて明かされた夕神迅。 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-14.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-15.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-10.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-16.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-17.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-12.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-20.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-22.jpg 1304-18-Ace-Attorney-5-23.jpg Aa5PT6U.jpg|『ファミ通』で明らかにされた御剣怜侍と成歩堂みぬき。 VJ.PNG GU.PNG Screen shot 2013-05-31 at 9.13.11 PM.png|ハルミの再登場。 Apollo Justice in anime.png|声優名を表示したアニメのカットシーンのスクリーンショット。 system_anime_img02.png|一部で声優名を表示したアニメのカットシーンのスクリーンショット。 Kakuru Hozumi-Japanese Nintendo Direct trailer.PNG|犠牲者賀来ほずみが写っているNintendo Direct トレイラーのスクリーンショット。 Rei.jpg img_3d_pict02p.jpg 51b07230bd8d0.jpg 51b07230ce651.jpg 51b07230ef98c.jpg 2nd case article of Tenma Taro.jpg Great Kyuubi vs Tenma Taro.PNG Trucy talks with Yumemi Tenma.jpg A table in Kyuubi Village mayor's mansion.jpg The bomb from the first case.jpg Unknown room in the mayor's mansion.jpg Nine-Tails Vale.png Courtroom No. 5.jpg Athena Cykes angry.PNG Unknown crime scene.PNG Unknown crime scene 2.PNG Unknown crime scene 3.PNG Apollo found something at this window.PNG Apollo...It opens!.PNG Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies Miles Edgeworth.jpg Trucy Wright and her Magic panties in 3D form.jpg Yumemi Tenma father.jpg Yumemi Tenma father in the detention center.PNG Gin interupts Apollo Justice ability.jpg Klavier Gavin Turnabout Academy.jpg Klavier Gavin Turnabout Academy 2.jpg Klavier Gavin Turnabout Academy 3.jpg Ichiro with Phoenix Wright.jpg Apollo Justice Turnabout Academy.jpg Her name is either Morizumi or Shinobu....or both.jpg Mock Court Battle.jpg Turnabout Academy school newspaper.png I found a clue! Phoenix Wright.PNG Footprints near the window.PNG Something is beeping underneath that table -Athena.PNG There is something weird about this door....PNG What the...whats Ted Tonate doing here!..PNG Juniper School.jpg Juniper.jpg Capcom Hagitoko second case demo - letter under the table.PNG Capcom Hagitoko second case demo - crow footprints.PNG Capcom Hagitoko second case demo Athena see something supcious about the vent.PNG Capcom Hagitoko - Turnabout Academy crime scene.PNG CykesHawk.jpg Atsui.jpg Apollo Justice - Feathers scene.png Themis Law School classroom.png Steel Samurai figure.png Turnabout Countdown-1.jpg Turnabout Countdown-2.jpg Turnabout Countdown-3.jpg Turnabout Countdown-4.jpg Turnabout Countdown-5.jpg Chief Prosecutor's Office.png chara_naruhodou_activity_img01.jpg chara_naruhodou_activity_img03.png chara_naruhodou_activity_img04.png Chara naruhodou activity ss06.jpg FulbrightPsycheLock.jpg Ted Tonate Screenshot.PNG Jinxie Tenma Screenshot.PNG Phineas Filch Screenshot.PNG Newman Screenshot.PNG DD_Menu.jpg|英語版のタイトル画面。 ビデオ Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies E3 Announcement|英語版リリースのアナウンスメントトレイラー。 Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies Blackquill Gameplay Video|夕神　迅のゲームプレイビデオ。 Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies Comic-Con Gameplay Video|コミコンのゲームプレイビデオ。 File:Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney -- Dual Destines Trailer|アニメトレイラー Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies - Official launch trailer|公式立ちあげトレイラー (英語版吹き替え Nintendo Direct トレイラー) Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Turnabout Reclaimed Episode Gameplay|特別編『逆転の帰還』DLCのトレイラー 参考文献 外部リンク * 公式ウェブサイト トレイラー * 東京ゲムショーでのトレイラー ** 日本語トレイラー ** 英語版トレイラー * 2つ目のトレイラー ** 少し変更されたトレイラー * Nintendo Directのトレイラー ** 英語版リリーストレイラー * 最初の訴訟事件のイントロ ** 日本語版 * イントロ インタビューと舞台ショー * カプコンの舞台ショー東京ゲームショウ2012での展示会場 ** 逆転裁判の舞台ショー ** 江城元秀によるカプコンユニティのライブインタビュー * ディレクター山崎剛とプロデューサー江城元秀によるカプコンの「ハギとこ」のインタビュー * [夏の新作体験会「逆転裁判5」スペシャルステージ (6月28日)] ** 8:11 - ココロスコープのデモ ** 14:14 - 訴訟2のオープニング en:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies es:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies de:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies fi:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies Category:ゲーム Category:逆転裁判